Big Time Rush
|} "Big Time Rush" - заглавная песня одноименного ТВ-шоу. Также это первая песня в сериале, которую Big Time Rush написали и спели ("Вперёд - на прослушивание!"). Видео/Прослушать Клип присутствует в начале каждой серии. Это смесь видео из сериала и фотографий. thumb|left|300px|Полная альбомная версия Информация thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250px Песня была выпущена как первый сингл группы, перед "Any Kind of Guy". Однако это третья песня группы, которая появляется в сериале вместе двумя другими песнями ("The City is Ours" и "Famous") которые были выпущены позже. Песня короче, чем остальные, и у Кендалла и Джеймса больше партий, чем у Карлоса и Логана, хотя в большинстве песен все четверо поют. В серии Густаво хотел записать песню под названием "Girl Time", но Кендалл не согласился с ним и решил, что они споют песню "Big Time Rush". Густаво понравился этот вариант и на показательном выступлении перед Гриффином они спели именно ее. Место в чартах Слова Кендалл Oh oh oh oh (x3) Кендалл Make it count, play it straight, Кендалл don't look back, don't hesitate Джеймс When you go Все big time Джеймс What you want, what you feel Джеймс never quitin' make it real Кендалл When you roll Все big time Джеймс (Oh, oh) Все Hey, hey Кендалл listen to your heart now Все Hey, hey Джеймс don't you feel the rush Все Hey, hey Логан better take a shot now Карлос Oh oh, oh oh Все Go and shake it up what you gotta lose, Все Go and make your luck with the life you choose, Все If you want it all, lay it on the line Кендалл It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time Кендалл Oh oh oh oh (x2) Карлос Step it up, get in gear Карлос Go for broke, make it clear Джеймс Gotta go Все big time Джеймс (Hey, hey) Логан Make it work, get it right Логан Change the rules overnight, Кендалл gotta dream Все big time Джеймс (Oh, oh) Джеймс Hey, hey Кендалл give it all you got now Все Hey, hey Джеймс isn't it a rush Все Hey, hey Кендалл finish what you start now Карлос Oh oh, oh oh Все Go and shake it up what you gotta lose, Все Go and make your luck with the life you choose Логан (life you choose) Все If you want it all, lay it on the line Кендалл It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time Карлос Look around Джеймс Every life is shining now, it's brighter somehow Карлос Look around Джеймс Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams Логан You and I Кендалл Gonna make a brand new sound, Кендалл like we own this town Логан We can fly, Кендалл now I made it off the ground Кендалл and never look down Карлос Welcome to the big time Кендалл All the pretty people see me walking in the sunshine Карлос Welcome to the good times Джеймс Life will never be the same Все Go and shake it up what you gotta lose, Все Go and make your luck with the life you choose (oh oh) Все If you want it all, lay it on the line Кендалл It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time Кендалл Oh oh oh oh (x2) Все If you want it all, lay it on the line Кендалл It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it и Джеймс big time Перевод Сделай все, будь смелей, Ни о чем не сожалей На пути к успеху. Одолей суету И осуществи мечту, Вот он - путь к успеху. Эй, эй, слушай свое сердце, Эй, эй, чувствуешь восторг? Эй, эй, вот твой шанс быть кем-то! Оо, оо, оо, оо… Ну, поторопись, что тебе терять? Это твоя жизнь, тебе и выбирать... Если хочешь все - нет тебе помех! Жизнь одна тебе дана, так не упусти свой успех! Ну же, темп не сбавлять! Сделай все, дай понять, Что идешь к успеху! Крепко стой на своем, Измени мир за ночь. Думай об успехе! Эй, эй, выложись по полной! Эй, эй, это ль не порыв? Эй, эй, закончи то, что начал! Оо, оо, оо, оо… Ну, поторопись, что тебе терять? Это твоя жизнь, тебе и выбирать... Если хочешь все - нет тебе помех! Жизнь одна тебе дана, так не упусти свой успех! Оглянись, Все теперь сияет, и исполнились мечты. Оглянись, Все нереальным кажется, и не верится. Ты и я Создадим тот новый звук, Слышный всем вокруг. И сейчас над землей с тобой парим, И вниз не глядим. Это мир успеха! В этом мире люди словно солнцем согреты Это мир успеха! Жизнь не будет прежней вновь! Ну, поторопись, что тебе терять? Это твоя жизнь, тебе и выбирать... Если хочешь все - нет тебе помех! Жизнь одна тебе дана, так не упусти свой успех! Если хочешь все - нет тебе помех! Жизнь одна тебе дана, так не упусти свой успех!